


Cinder Boy

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Male Cinderella, Prince Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham lives in hell. His father is dead and everyone else hates him in his home. His stepmother Bedelia hates him and makes Will clean the house, eating scraps and waiting on her and his stepbrothers Brian and James.</p><p>Hannibal Lecter is a man on a mission. His father and advisers demand a marriage that he detests the idea of but knows must be done based on his father’s fast approaching age. All the females and males in the kingdom bother him, he has no use for being blindly adored.</p><p>They meet the usual way, and Will leaves just in the nick of time. Can they find each other again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will Graham lives in hell. His father is dead and everyone else hates him in his home. His stepmother Bedelia hates him and makes Will clean the house, eating scraps and waiting on her and his stepbrothers Brian and James.

The only good thing in Will’s life is hunting. He takes his horse Winston out every morning and hunts, bringing back deer for the others. He loves it, savors the feel of letting loose the arrow as it flies towards his kill.

Hannibal Lecter is a man on a mission. His father and advisers demand a marriage that he detests the idea of but knows must be done based on his father’s fast approaching age. All the females and males in the kingdom bother him, he has no use for being blindly adored.

So he hunts. The guards he allows with him are few and he loves to hunt deer though if he had his way the prey would be on two feet. On one such hunt he sees a vision covered in blood cutting into a large kill and he fails to introduce himself though it is clear this beautiful boy is not Royal. When they part Hannibal returns home to announce he will find a partner at a ball as long as the entire kingdom is invited.

Will knows he will not be allowed to go to the ball so he never asks though part of him wonders if the ruby eyed man will be there. When his fairy godmother Beverly appears and grants him everything he wishes for he just hopes the Prince is worth all this.

 

He walked inside feeling immensely self conscious, knowing all eyes were on him but unable to stop himself from moving. There was no way he wouldn’t at least attempt to speak to the prince though with a thousand other people seeking his attention Will didn’t expect to get anywhere near him.

After an hour he never even saw anyone remotely looking like a Prince and he sighed before walking out to the balcony. There were only a few hours left in the spell, he knew, and there was no Prince to speak to. What a waste.

“You will catch cold out here without a proper jacket,” came a familiar purr making him turn.

It was the man he’d met in the woods who complimented his skill with a blade.

“You’re here.”

The man smiled, reaching out and taking Will’s hand bringing it to his lips.

“I am Prince Hannibal Lecter, and you are?”

Will’s eyes widened. “I…”

The Prince smiled, bowing to him.

“Please. I would prefer to know the name of the man I’m about to dance with.”

Will laughed. “Will. I’m Will.”

“Well then Will, would you care to dance?”

Will nodded and was pulled tight into the Prince’s arms. They swayed and Will confessed, “I had no idea you were him. The Prince.”

Hannibal whispered in his ear, “I know. Let us speak of other things, beautiful Will. Are you as skilled a dancer as you are a hunter?”

Will shook his head. “I’ve never danced before, you’re the first.”

Hannibal twirled them easily and said, “Let us hope I am the last.”


	2. Chapter 2

As he ran from the ball, Will feeling ridiculous with tears on his face and an ache in his heart as he remembered seeing Prince Hannibal dancing so intimately with his stepmother, he knew this had been a mistake. He wiped tears from his eyes as he heard Hannibal’s voice shouting, “Will! Will!” his shoe becoming tangled in the stairwell falling as he jumped into the coach.

“GO!” 

His coachman nodded once, taking off as Will leaned back in his seat, unable to even fathom the thoughts that had been going in his mind earlier. 

He was no Prince, or even good enough to pretend to be a Duke. 

Hannibal would be better off with someone used to such things, like Bedelia. 

The spell was wearing off, he could see his normal shabby clothes coming back as the coach drove and when he got home he only took a step off when the coach disappeared as well. 

He sighed, picking up the tiny mouse he’d nicknamed Jack and said, “It was a nice dream, wasn’t it?” as he held up his hand for Winston to rub against him before he headed back inside the cottage. 

He ate some leftover scraps while remembering the wonderful food he’d had at the ball as he headed for his cold bedroom in the attic. 

The next morning all his brothers would talk about was the “trumped up tart” at the ball, and how the Prince had run out after him while Bedelia just said, “Prince Hannibal knows who would be a perfect match for him and it was not that…boy.” 

Will believed her, he wasn’t the perfect match for Hannibal and it was better that he realized that now.

Instead of moping about it all morning he took off into the woods on Winston, hunting down rabbits and hoping to catch another deer this time. 

He was just about to, his eyes sighting one in the distance as another arrow went there first, Will scoffing as he turned, his eyes wide. 

“Hannibal.”

The Prince was not without guard, though there were few. He smiled at Will, looking like he was fighting for breath. “You are a hard man to find, Will. I raced out this morning hoping that if my search did not go well, you would not be able to resist a hunt.”

Will felt tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry I…”

Hannibal got off his horse, suddenly reaching in his pocket as he took out Will’s lost shoe. “I was hoping you would help me find the owner of this remarkable shoe. He has stolen my heart and I hope…”

Will ran to him, throwing his arms around Hannibal. “I’m not a Duke, I’m not…”

Hannibal pulled back, looking at him as he smiled. “I do not care, I fell in love with the skilled beautiful hunter in the woods not the shined up duke at the ball. Marry me?”

Will smiled, nodding. “Yes.” 

Hannibal wanted Will to come home with him right then, Will refused saying he had one stop to make. When Bedelia saw him riding in front of the Prince, Hannibal’s lips to his ear she seemed angrier than Will had ever seen her. 

“Stepmother, I have news.”

Bedelia glared. “I see that. You were the tart.”

Hannibal growled, “Lady Bedelia, mind your tongue.”

She looked down, “I apologize, your highness, but my stepson is not what you think he is. He is a commoner, his father was a washed up…”

Will jumped down, walking up to her so closely that she stepped back in surprise.

“My father was a good man, he deserves your respect. I will not have you besmirching his good name in jealousy. I have come for my things, Lady, you may keep the house the memories I once had in it have long since been tainted.”

Bedelia paled, “I…”

Will felt guards at his back as he entered, going for his meager things inside and when he heard Hannibal’s gasp, he blushed, “You weren’t supposed to come in.”

Hannibal ran his hand over the threadbare covering on his bed, “I am thankful for the magic that brought you to me.”

Will smiled, “Me too.”

They kissed for the first time standing in Will’s old bedroom, tears on Will’s face as he declared, “Take me home.”

The wedding was an event that the entire kingdom was a part of, and Will made sure that Bedelia and her stepsons had seats right near the front to see him marry. 

Will stared deeply into Hannibal’s eyes as he echoed the Prince’s, “I do,” their kiss a chaste promise of the night to come.

Hannibal touched his face and whispered, “I hope I am able to give you the happiness you have long been denied.”

Will smiled with tears on his face, “You’ve already started.”


End file.
